


Dancing in your Shadow - Steamy edition

by Adri_K



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_K/pseuds/Adri_K
Summary: This is an archive of the prompted fics I've been posting on tumblr featuring Atton Rand and my Exile, Illa.Here you'll find the smutty stuff. For the fluffy and ansgty things, check the other drabble/one-shot dump of the same title.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Illa couldn’t stop smiling. The hallway leading to the docks of Citadel Station echoed her footsteps. She walked besides Atton, close enough so that her hand brushed against his knuckles as he carried a bag of supplies. Going on a vacation was the pilot’s idea. He believed they – or the Exile, at least – deserved to enjoy the galaxy they saved. They deserved a chance to unwind and let the weight of their responsibilities fall from their shoulders, even if for a few days only. As much as Illa liked the idea, however, she was also far too aware of the Republic’s dependence on their continued work. Eventually they arrived at a compromise: a day off, spent in one of Telos’ restoration zones. But even then, on the morning of their trip, the Exile still felt a sense of frustration and eagerness emanating from her lover walking by her side, yawning.

‘We can go back to the apartment, if you want to rest,’ she suggested. ‘We have the whole day to us. We can go whenever we like.’

‘I don’t wanna waste my time sleeping,’ Atton replied, ‘and don’t worry, I can fly just fine like this. There is no traffic in and out of the restoration zones, I could fly a route like that with eyes closed and hands tied behind my back.’

‘We crashed the last time we went to the surface…’

‘We were shot down,’ the scoundrel corrected her. ‘We should have no trouble this time. Czerka has no presence in the zone we’re headed to, last time I checked. I mean… you checked.’

‘It’s true,’ Illa sighed. ‘It’s just… we’re supposed to relax today and I can sense how frustrated you are. There is no rush. We can take care of you first.’

Atton sighed, then gave her a reassuring smile a moment later. ‘I’ll feel better once we get to the surface. Trust me,’ as the last words were uttered, Illa felt his adoration so intensely, it nearly disoriented her. She caught the glimpse of a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, one that she knew well. It was a reflection and a promise. The Exile lightly bit her lip to stop her imagination running wild with that promise. She didn’t even notice that Atton hastened his pace when he saw her flustered expression.

'I assume you made plans? Aside from the picnic, I mean,’ Illa asked mostly to just distract herself.

'You know it,’ the scoundrel’s face lit up with amusement. 'I’m a little offended, you needed to ask.’

'Oh? Is it pazaak?’ She teased, and a moment later she glimpsed a familiar airlock.

'Come on, you’re the mind reader here, you can take a better guess than that,’ Atton teased right back.

'A stroll on the beach?’ Illa unlocked one airlock then the other. Before she could enter the hangar itself, however, Atton pulled her back and pinned her against the wall. He stole a shallow but forceful kiss, just long enough for the Exile to taste the hunger he had for her. But she tasted something else as well: that frustration of his was still present, hidden behind his lust and playful teasing - like a drop of poison in a wildly rushing river 

'That is on the list, actually,’ he winked at her once pulled away and rushed ahead to the Ebon Hawk.

Illa took a moment to make sense of that strange bitterness she just felt. She held on to its resonance within her and she followed it, the same way she followed her lover to the ship. She felt a pull, faint but powerful, right to its kernel. Some of it was rooted in boredom and reluctance but it mingled with… fear, and a sense of powerlessness and inadequacy.

Atton was many things, but he was no teacher and no politician. He once swore he’d protect the Exile, but with the Sith gone, there wasn’t anyone who posed the kind of challenge to her that he could face on her side. He promised he’d help in any way he can, but she was dabbling in things he only understood on a surface level. What else was left? What else could he offer? The things he learned from her? The things he could only give back to her? It didn’t feel fair. It didn’t feel enough. So he gave all that was his, however little it was - and if something, anything, stopped him from doing so, it also pulled at his soul into doubt and anxiety.

'Oh, Atton,’ Illa sighed as she closed the ramp of the Ebon Hawk. She went to the cockpit, where the pilot was already firing up the engines. His movements reflected his eagerness, and she still felt his passion strongly. Had the Exile not touched his insecurity within him, she wouldn’t have guessed Atton was burdened by it at all.

'I came up with a plan of my own,’ the Exile called out to Atton as she approached his seat. She reached for the pilot’s hair and spent a few a moments playing with it, until a gentle smile crept onto his face. 'I want to make sure you get to blow off some steam. So you get to properly enjoy the day.’

'You’re not gonna make me meditate, are you?’ Illa couldn’t tell if he was joking or not and she got the impression, he wasn’t sure either. 'I’m flying as you can see,’ he said just as the ship left the hangar.

'Nothing like that,’ the Exile chuckled. 'I want to spoil you a little.’

'That’s more like it,’ the pilot let out a short laugh. 'So… what is it? Don’t leave me in suspence.’

'I’ll show you, once you spread your legs for me.’

Atton froze for a moment, then turned to the Exile. His smile widened slowly just as he parted his thighs. 'You’re really better than any dream of mine, you know that?’

'Is that so?’ Illa asked as she pulled her hair back then descended between the scoundrel’s legs.

'Yeah… Whenever I dreamt of this scenario, you always ended up lecturing me about unsafe flying conditions,’ he laughed.

'I thought you said you could fly this route with your eyes closed and your hands tied,’ the Exile felt the pilot’s bulge through his pants, drawing a quiet groan out of him. 'Still, it would be probably wise if you kept your hands on the controls and your eyes on the horizon. Just to be safe.’

'Or what?’ Atton asked with a challenging grin.

'I don’t know,’ Illa shrugged as she undid his pants. 'I guess, I’ll just stop.’

The scoundrel swiftly turned his gaze away from her, but the Exile kept hers fixed on his face as she pulled his half-erect cock forth. She placed a hand on Atton’s thigh and gave him a few soft rubs as she left a trail of kisses along his shaft. Illa caught a glimpse of fluttering eyelashes but other than that the pilot did his absolute best to act like he was focused on flying alone. She left one last peck on the tip, then wrapped her mouth around it. She pumped the base of his sex but refused to lower her head. She just kept teasing him by caressing him with her lips and her tongue, until she pulled the frustrations deep in his mind to the surface, until she turned those frustrations into a pleasant pressure that she could alleviate, even if for a short time.

'Illa… You’re making this no touching thing… pretty challenging,’ Atton complained.

The Exile noticed that his hovered halfway between the ship’s controls and her head, tempted to push her down. Illa pulled away and guided his hand back to the controls then took him in her mouth again. She sunk down on him slowly, stealing the pilot’s breath away. He exhaled a groan as she rose back up, prompting her to answer with a satisfied hum. She sunk lower and lower with each bob of her head and Atton’s breathing followed her rhythm. Soon, Illa noticed that he had trouble keeping his gaze fixed on the horizon - either he tried glancing at her or he grew less and less able to stop himself from keeping his eyes open.

'Your mouth feels fucking fantastic,’ he sighed and threw his head back against his seat. He bit his lip trying to stifle a moan before he turned his attention back to flying. However, he was only able to maintain his focus for a few seconds longer. He whispered a series of curses, as he hastily programmed a straight route into the ship’s computer and turned the auto-pilot on.

Illa squinted at the scoundrel disapprovingly as she pulled away.

'Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that,’ Atton leaned down to steal a kiss. 'You were taking your sweet time.’

'I thought you liked it, when I take my time with you.’

'I love it,’ he smiled at the Exile as he gathered her hair and wrapped it around his fist. He rested his hand on the back of her neck as he sat back up. 'But this is a short flight.’

Illa shook her head but she couldn’t hide her smile. She started working her way down on Atton’s cock again, this time, with the pilot gently setting the pace for her. He rolled his hips against her slightly, meeting her with light thrusts as they hastened their movements. Atton kept talking, breathlessly, switching between profanities and expressions of his adoration. But even that stopped as his thoughts were overwhelmed by pleasure, leaving only moans upon his lips. Soon, neither of them knew how much later, the scoundrel was pushed beyond the edge, shivering ever so slightly as ecstasy overtook him. Illa pulled away, wiping at her lips.

'Fuck, you’re sweet,’ Atton kissed her hungrily and pulled her on his lap.

'You’re feeling better now, I take it?’ The Exile asked. She let her lover rest his head on her shoulder, who nuzzled her neck in turn.

'I would’ve been fine, but… yeah,’ he answered, enjoying Illa’s kisses on his hair.

'You make me very happy, you know that, right?’

'I…’ the pilot pulled back so he could look Illa in the eye. 'What brought this up?’

The Exile gave him an apologetic look. 'I’m sorry. I read some of your feelings earlier.’

Atton didn’t reply at first. He stared at the empty air over Illa’s shoulder and nodded to himself. Then he let out an exasperated sigh and massaged his temple for a few seconds.

'What did you find this time?’

'You… You thought you had nothing to offer me,’ the Exile sounded pained as she echoed his thoughts back to him. 'But that’s not how I see it.’

'And you thought you could suck my issues out of me?’ Atton chuckled.

'No…’ Illa frowned at him, but that made him laugh harder but also with more open adoration. 'I just wanted to make you feel a little appreciated. If I had more time, I would have done something gran-’

Before the Exile could finish, the scoundrel claimed her lips. He kissed her softly, but also deeply. 'This was perfect,’ his breath mingled with hers as he spoke, 'but next time, just ignore thoughts like that. That’s what I do.’

'You mean… But I felt it so strongly…’ 

'Yeah, I guess, it did get to me more than usual,’ the pilot explained. 'I wanted to give you more time away from all the things you’re wrapped up in and… I guess, I overreacted. Most of the time, this is a feeling I can shove so deep I forget I ever felt it,’ he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Illa’s ear. 'I might sometimes think you’re crazy for letting things between us get this far but… I would never give up on us. Or you. I don’t think I could, even of I wanted to.’

'Good,’ the Exile smiled at Atton, 'because you’re truly precious to me. And you make everything so much easier… don’t ever doubt that.’

Atton spent a moment reveling in that smile. He leaned closer to her once that moment passed. 'So… My turn, then?’ He was just about to nibble on Illa’s ear when the ship’s computer flared up with a warning. ’…After we landed.’

Illa was just about to stand up but the scoundrel pulled right back on his lap. He guided her hand to land the Ebon Hawk onto an open field that promise almost as much bliss as their own embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Illa tilted her head as she watched a mannequin that was about the same height as her but a lot slimmer. The doll’s body was enveloped by a white dress with gold embroidery that was also long enough reach the floor.  
The Exile was invited to a banquet to honor Queen Talia’s visit to Telos. It was mostly a formality – to show the Queen’s continued support of the restoration effort as well as to commemorate Onderon’s and Telos’ shared struggle against Darth Nihilus – but it was still an event that was meant to be taken seriously and conducted according to a strict set of protocols. Normally a Jedi was meant to wear their traditional garments to such an event. But Illa was not a Jedi. Not quite. Which lead her and Atton to a store on Citadel Station. And to that mannequin.

‘I don’t know about that one,’ Atton said. 

Illa was glad he wasn’t as bored as she was. She usually prioritized functionality when she shopped for clothes. It’s been very long since the time when her only concern was meant to be fashion and even then she only wanted to explore her own sense of beauty. It was more comfortable than examining all the other uncharted corners of her self that she was left with after her old life was denied from her. 

‘Any thoughts you’d like to share?’ She asked. Atton gave her a slight smirk and stepped away. He came back to her holding a different dress.

‘I think I’d like to see you in this.’ he handed Illa the outfit and she lifted it up to examine it better. In many ways, it was similar to the one she eyed on the mannequin but the skirt was cut on the side along its length.

‘It’s… a bit revealing.’

'It’s not that bad. It just shows a little leg…’

'It shows all of my leg,’ Illa corrected him.

Atton’s grin widened slightly and the Exile caught a suggestive twinkle in his eyes. 'Yeah, it’s perfect,’ he stepped closer to Illa. 'We wouldn’t want it to get in the way when we sneak away for a quickie.’

Illa blinked at him then she let out a nervous chuckle. 'That’s… uh… I don’t think this is the right place for such talk.’

The scoundrel shrugged. 'You asked for my opinion,’ he leaned closer. 'And I want to see as much of your body as I can,’ his tone was hushed but the Exile still felt the intensity of his words. ‘I want to look at your leg and imagine how I’m gonna kiss my way up to your sweet pussy. I wanna…’

'I get the point, thank you,’ Illa stopped his line of thought before more of it could be burned into her own mind. The image of the pilot loving up her labia already lingered in her, teasing her by pulling forth memories of his tongue pushing her to her climax. The Exile buried her face into the dress she was holding, trying to hide her face getting flushed. She vaguely heard Atton’s adoring laugh, prompting her to look back at him. 'We’re in public, you know,’ she added.

The scoundrel looked around in the store. There were a few other customers, minding their own businesses, and a few vendor droids pestering them.

'No one’s listening,’ he tried to reassure the Exile.

Illa, however, felt differently. She had to admit: deep down it was her own desire that filled her with that slight discomfort she just voiced. For the better part of her life, she has been told that her passions would inevitably lead her to the Dark Side. She knew much of this restriction was ill-founded but she couldn’t unlearn it. Not entirely. And Atton could evoke desires in her so easily, so playfully, in places where she couldn’t express them, just to let those little passions grow into cravings by the time they got home. He kept saying she was cute when they made love after she pined for him for a few hours. The Exile had no doubt about this and she was sure he felt the same kind of pining for her. But she also often got the impression he had a better grasp on his passion than she ever would.

'That’s not the point,’ Illa said, 'not entirely, at least.’

'What’s wrong?’ Atton’s smirk disappeared and his face only reflected concern. He reached for Illa’s back and ran his hand up and down along her spine to a slow, soothing rhythm.

'Nothing, I just… You know exactly how badly I want you when you talk to me like that.’

'Yeah, it’s pretty hot,’ Atton interrupted but didn’t continue when he saw Illa’s disapproving look. 

'What I’m trying to say is…’ The Exile went on. 'It’s that I… I can’t be irresponsible with my feelings for you. I love you, nothing will ever change that but I haven’t learned how to handle my lust just yet, not… in the way I would like. Wanting you like this…’ she looked away, surprised at the weight of her own words forming inside her. 'I’m scared of it sometimes.’

Atton gave her a sympathetic look before he drew her into an embrace. Illa felt soft kisses blown on her hair as she melted into the hug.

'You know, there’s a lot about us that scares me too,’ he said. 'But I know this Jedi, the only one in the Galaxy who’s worth listening to, if you ask me…’ Atton’s words made Illa smile faintly. 'She keeps telling me that I should trust myself. Or if I can’t do that, I should trust us.’

'I think I could do that,’ the Exile replied after a few moments of thinking. 'But I’m not getting the dress.’

'That’s not why I said it,’ the scoundrel’s words made Illa pull away slightly. She looked at him admiringly and she saw her emotions reflected in his gaze. 'Actually, I was hoping we could have sex in one of the fitting rooms,’ he joked.

The Exile rolled her eyes and stepped away. She pressed the dress against the pilot’s chest who simply laughed as an answer. He took it and left to put it back where he found it. Illa watched him and noticed a hint of joy easing her fears.


	3. Chapter 3

Illa chose a destination then took the co-pilot’s seat. She stretched while the Ebon Hawk jumped to lightspeed – the journey to Coruscant was long, she might as well have gotten comfortable. The Exile glanced at Atton who shot a faint half-smile at her when their gazes met.

‘So,’ he leaned back in his chair, ‘any plans for the next few days?’

Illa looked away from him, smiling. She knew exactly where his line of thought was headed.

‘Bao-Dur sent me some blueprints,’ the Exile tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked back at him. She ran her fingers along her strands, slowly guiding Atton’s gaze to her neck and chest. ‘I think I could use it to upgrade T3, but I would have to consult with him, of course.’

‘That’s all?’ 

The pilot turned his attention to the console in front of him. He pressed a few buttons to power it down. When he turned back to her, Illa felt a hint of his lust resonating within her, fueling her own. Atton chuckled softly when he saw her emotions nearly getting the better of her. The Exile furrowed her brows and stood up from her chair. She went to the door of the cockpit and closed it. 

‘Well, I still have some records left by the Jedi that I should review before I catch up with Mical,’ she said, listening to the scoundrel approaching her. ‘I want to check on our supplies. I need to practice tuning my crystal,’ Atton pulled her hair away to expose her ear.

‘Sounds boring,’ he said with his lips brushing against her earlobe.

Illa turned around to face him. She reached for his belt to pull him closer. ‘I’m open to suggestions.’

‘I got the feeling you al-‘ 

The Exile closed the gap between them before Atton could finish the sentence. The scoundrel smirked against her lips as he gently pushed her against the locked door. The impact pushed the air out of Illa’s lungs, breaking the kiss only for a moment before she reached behind Atton’s head and pulled him on her lips again. He in turn ran his hands down her back, slowly, fully aware of the impatience he was planting inside her in doing so. He gave her ass a little squeeze to placate her, before he reached below her thighs and lifted her up.

‘I’m sorry,’ Illa crossed her legs behind Atton’s waist, ‘what was it you were going to say?’

The scoundrel smiled at the Exile adoringly and satisfied as he carried her towards his usual spot. ‘Nothing important,’ he managed to say before he reached his seat and was forced to let Illa down. She glanced behind her back and shook her head with a smile.

‘We could have just picked a bed, you know,’ she moved past the pilot’s seat, disrobing as she did so. She still had her bra and trousers on and she kicked off her boots before she sat on the powered down console facing Atton who watched her intently, almost mesmerized.

‘I don’t know… those bunks don’t have this kind of view,’ he answered while he made his way to her.

The reply prompted a staggered laugh from Illa. Atton rested his hand below her chin and ran his thumb along her lower lip still curling upwards. He claimed her lips gently and leaned over her, pushing her body down with his own. The Exile pushed the pilot’s jacket off, then tried to pull his shirt off over his head. Atton pulled away to help her then took his undershirt off, before he leaned over Illa’s chest and teased her by nipping at the fabric of her bra. She dug her fingers in his hair and let out a sigh that only carried a hint of the craving he evoked in her. The scoundrel chuckled at the sound softly and removed her bra. He took Illa’s breast in his mouth and caressed the other, drawing more and more of such sighs out of her but the longer he listened to them the more he wanted of them.

Atton ran his free hand down the Exile’s chest to her pants. ‘For fuck’s sake,’ he cursed and pulled away when he made a futile attempt at undoing it one-handed. 

Illa chuckled at that, kindly, then helped him take the last of her clothes off her. The pilot took a few moments to watch the blue lights of hyperspace dance on her body, then leaned down to kiss her again. The Exile’s lips curled to a faint smile against his when she felt his fingers brush against the inside of her thigh. She inhaled sharply when those same fingers found her slick folds and slid inside her. Atton moved his hand slowly and lazily at first, and his tongue moved at the same tempo in Illa’s mouth. The Exile grabbed his wrist after a while, trying to set a faster pace, and the scoundrel was more than happy to oblige. Soon, she was unable to kiss him back: her tongue, like the rest of her body, started to feel heavy under the sweet pressure of pleasure and her mouth grew full with the moans Atton drew from her. She turned away from him and bit on her finger, trying to stifle the sounds coming from her.

‘Don’t,’ the scoundrel grabbed her hand and pushed it against the console over her head. ‘I wanna hear you,’ he said breathlessly.

Atton rested his forehead against Illa’s when she turned back to her. His face reflected anticipation which only pushed her closer to her climax.

‘Atton, I…’ the pilot claimed her lips before she could finish. He kept thrusting his fingers at a pace she could no longer handle. He answered each of her muffled moans with an approving hum. Illa soon tightened her grip on his wrist and arched her back as she was overwhelmed by pleasure.

‘Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that,’ Atton said adoringly, as he pulled his fingers out of her and gently rubbed her folds, helping her ease out of her climax.

‘I love saying your name like that.’ 

Illa smiled at him and sat up, forcing him to straighten up as well. She hopped off the console and stretched, then she reached for the scoundrel’s pants and quickly undid it. Atton kept stealing kisses from her as she dragged his pants and briefs down. He flashed an admiring smile at her when she pushed him into his seat and moved on to straddle him. The Exile wet her palm and began stroking the pilot’s cock. Atton threw his head back and cursed under his breath as Illa settled on an easy and steady rhythm.

‘I get the feeling you’ve had this planned to the last detail,’ she left a kiss on Atton’s neck.

‘Mm-hmm,’ he answered with an affirmative hum.

‘Dare I assume that… this is what you thought of all those times when you shielded your mind?’ Illa’s question made Atton look at her again with an intensity that surprised her. He reached for her hand and gently guided it away from his sex.

‘It wasn’t,’ he said then kissed her hard and ravenously as he entered her. 

The Exile gasped nearly breaking the kiss but Atton nipped her lower lip and pulled her back. His thrusts were deep but slow, Illa quickly picked up the pace and met his thrusts with the rocking of her hips. The pilot held her by the waist firmly, as if she was the one thing keeping the world around him in place. He hastened his movements, forcing Illa to grab the top of the seat and to sink her nails into its cover. Atton let her pull away slightly so he could move on to kissing her breasts instead. She moaned his name again, prompting him to lift her up and lay her on the consoles once more.

The pilot pulled out for a moment, a moment he used to lift the Exile’s ankle and let it rest against his shoulder. He held on to her leg as he entered her again.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ he muttered. Illa replied with a gentle smile that got interrupted by her gasp for him. Atton then reached for her clit and rubbed it to the rhythm of his thrusts that grew deeper and more forceful with each moment. Soon Illa’s gasps turned to cries and the pilot couldn’t hold back his moans either. The Exile completely lost her sense of time by the moment she came again and seeing her come undone pushed Atton closer to his climax as well. The anticipation reflected by his face earlier now overcame Illa. She bit her lip while she watched, prompting Atton to curse under his breath again. She didn’t have to wait for long.

The scoundrel let go of her leg as he pulled out of the Exile. He took her hand instead and helped her up. Atton took the pilot’s seat and Illa sat on his lap with her legs dangling off his side. He held on to her by her shoulder and her hip, gently caressing her with his thumbs.

‘You know, I think we should be getting cleaned up,’ Illa suggested. She rested her head against the pilot’s shoulder and ran her fingers against his collarbone slowly.

Atton left a kiss on her hair. ‘In a minute,’ he answered. He spent a few moments lost in his thoughts before he continued. ‘I never used you to hide my thoughts.’

‘I was only trying to tease you, you don’t need to explain if you don’t want to.’

‘But I want to, I…’ he pulled her a little closer to himself. ‘The point of throwing up these walls of emotions is that you use fake emotions. You… we… are too real. You would’ve made a shitty wall. No offence.’

‘None taken,’ the Exile chuckled and shifted her weight so she could kiss him. ‘You’re too real for me too.’

‘That’s good to know,’ Atton smiled. ‘And before you ask: yes, I have other plans for us too for the next few days.’

‘Can’t wait to see them,’ Illa stole one last kiss before she got up and picked up her cloak. She wrapped the cloth around her as she set out towards the bathroom. She looked back and shot a smile at her lover who groaned and got ready to follow her.


End file.
